familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Brigham 1806 Immigrant Ancestors
Early Colonial America Ancestors of William Brigham (1806-1875) and his wife Lucy Doane (1805-1883). Brigham Great, Great Grandparents Brigham/ Stratton Family Line#1 # Thomas Brigham (1641-1717) - ( WBrigham, PBrigham2, PBrigham1, TBrigham4, NBrigham, TBrigham2) # Mary Rice (1646-1695) - ( WBrigham, PBrigham2, PBrigham1, TBrigham4, NBrigham, MRice) - Granddaughter of famous English Puritan Immigrant Edmund Rice (1594-1663). # John Maynard (1630-1711) - ( WBrigham, PBrigham2, PBrigham1, TBrigham4, EMaynard, JMaynard2) - # Marie Gates (1636-1685) - ( WBrigham, PBrigham2, PBrigham1, TBrigham4, EMaynard, MGates) - # John Stratton 0005 - ( WBrigham, PBrigham2, PBrigham1, SStratton, # Mrs John Stratton 0006 - ( WBrigham, PBrigham2, PBrigham1, SStratton, # Abraham Howe (1632-1695) - ( WBrigham, PBrigham2, PBrigham1, SStratton, SHowe, AHowe) - # Hannah Ward (1638-1717) - ( WBrigham, PBrigham2, PBrigham1, SStratton, SHowe, HWard) - Rice/Robinson Family Line # Thomas Rice (1626-1681) - ( WBrigham, PBrigham2, ERice, ARice, PRice, TRice) - Early Puritan Immigrant # Thomas Rice (1626-1681) - ( WBrigham, PBrigham2, ERice, ARice, PRice, MKing) - Early Puritan Immigrant # Abraham Howe (1632-1695) - ( WBrigham, PBrigham2, ERice, ARice, RHowe, AHowe2) - Early Puritan Immigrant # Hannah Ward (1638-1717) - ( WBrigham, PBrigham2, ERice, ARice, RHowe, HWard) - Daughter of Early Puritan Immigrant William Ward (1603-1687). # William Robinson (1640-1693) - ( WBrigham, PBrigham2, ERice, PRobinson, SRobinson2, WRobinson) - son of early colonial immigrant William Robinson (1615-1668) who died in a windmill accident. # Elizabeth Cutter (1643-1692) - ( WBrigham, PBrigham2, ERice, PRobinson, SRobinson2, ECutter) - # Samuel Brigham (1652-1713) - ( WBrigham, PBrigham2, ERice, PRobinson, EBrigham, SRobinson) - # Elizabeth Howe (1665-1739) - ( WBrigham, PBrigham2, ERice, PRobinson, EBrigham, EHowe) - Brigham / Ward Family Line #3 # Thomas Brigham (1641-1717) - ( WBrigham, FBrigham, EBrigham, NBrigham2, NBrigham1, TBrigham2) - son of immigrant Thomas Brigham (1603-1653). # Mary Rice (1646-1695) - ( WBrigham, FBrigham, EBrigham, NBrigham2, NBrigham1, MRice) - # John Maynard (1630-1711) - ( WBrigham, FBrigham, EBrigham, NBrigham2, EMaynard, JMaynard) - # Marie Gates (1636-1685) - ( WBrigham, FBrigham, EBrigham, NBrigham2, EMaynard, MGates) - # Samuel Ward (1641-1729) - ( WBrigham, FBrigham, EBrigham, HWard, JWard, SWard) - # Sarah Howe (1644-1707) - ( WBrigham, FBrigham, EBrigham, HWard, JWard, SHowe) - # 0023 : Wheelock ??? - ( WBrigham, FBrigham, EBrigham, HWard, AWheelock?... # 0024 : Wheelock ??? - ( WBrigham, FBrigham, EBrigham, HWard, AWheelock?... Taylor / Trowbridge Family Line # William Taylor (1646-1706) - ( WBrigham, FBrigham, RTaylor, # Mary Cheever (1656-1697) - ( WBrigham, FBrigham, RTaylor, # Roger Willis (1632-1684) - ( WBrigham, FBrigham, RTaylor, # Ruther Hill (1644-1736) - ( WBrigham, FBrigham, RTaylor, # James Trowbridge - ( WBrigham, FBrigham, RTaylor, # 0030 : Trowbridge - ( WBrigham, FBrigham, RTaylor, # 0031 : Trowbridge - ( WBrigham, FBrigham, RTaylor, # 0032 : Trowbridge - ( WBrigham, FBrigham, RTaylor, Doane Great, Great Grandparents Doane / Higgins Family Line # John Doane (1635-1708) # Hannah Bangs (1643-1677) # John Hall (1645-1697) # Sarah Bearse (1646-1712) # Jonathan Higgins (1637-1711) # Elizabeth Rogers (1639-1679) # Joseph Collins (1654-1734) # Ruth Knowles (1657-1714) Unknown #2 Smith / Doane Family Line # Daniel Smith (1647-1720)] # Mary Young (1658-1719) # John Rogers (1642-1714) # Elizabeth Twining (1651-1725) # Samuel Doane (1673-1756) # Martha Hall (1676-1735) # Elisha Higgins (1677-1750) # Jane Collins (1684-1738) Unknown #4 Research Notes Famous Cousins and Descendants * Brigham, Elbert S (1877-1962) - ( SJBrigham, WBrigham, PBrigham2, PBrigham1, TBrigham4, NBrigham, TBrigham2, TBrigham1) ,, a very successful dairyman and three-term U.S. Congressman from Vermont. * Brigham, Paul (1761-1833) - ( PBrigham1, TBrigham4, NBrigham, TBrigham2, TBrigham1) - 1775 Massachusetts Minuteman of the Revolutionar War and one of the founders of St. Albans VT. Category:United States immigrant ancestors